This much?
by Kico Star
Summary: Syrus goes with Jaden to the hot springs.


Syrus had always wanted to take a bath with Jaden and this was his chance. But, something was wrong, he loved Jaden, and he was starting to feel the full embarrassment taking over his body of knowing he did. His legs were a little shaky and his face was a nice red cherry color. "Jaden are y-you sure you want to take a bath...t-together.". The little bluenette stuttered out, looking down at the floor of their dorm room.

Jaden had a confused look on his face, watching Syrus' every move. "Yeah, no one goes to the hot springs this late. We'll be all alone.". Jaden said trying to comfort his roommate, although the words 'all alone' made him feel worse.

"Um...ok...". Syrus whispered shyly. 'Steam. Please help me once we get in there.'.

Jaden smiled before picking up his towel, which was on hs bed and heading for the door. "Well, if your ready we can go Sy.". Jaden said going out the door, Syrus following behind.

* * *

Once they was inside the hot springs Jaden noticed how distant Syrus was, he just stayed in the shallow part of the water, not even bothering to look at his float and poking at his floating sponge.

"Syrus look out!". Jaden warned before splashing syrus with water. "You ok, buddy?". Jaden asked.

"Yeah, but why did you do that?".

"You was looking down in the dumps, I just thought I could get you a lil' more active.". Jaden said, his eyes closed and scratching his cheek.

Syrus shrugged before grabbing a bottle of strawberry shampoo behind him. "C-can I wash your hair? Jaden...". Syrus blushed as he thought over how he had said those six little words. 'What's wrong with me? So much for the steam, I think its messin' with my head and my voice, big time! That almost sounded like I wanted to wash Jaden's hair while doing a little bit of something else. Maybe I should've said "Let's do something the both of us could enjoy if you know what I mean.". **NO! **shut up Syrus!'.

Jaden opened his eyes at the question he was asked, only to see a beet red Syrus. "Sy, you ok?".

"Y-y-yeah, it's just the steam. Could you come over here so I can, um...use this on you.". Syrus said holding up the bottle of shampoo.

"Sure!".Jaden exclaimed as he swam over to Syrus' standing area, sitting down in the water and turning his back to Syrus so he could wash his hair. "Well I'm here...".

Syris squirted a small amount of shampoo into Jaden's soft chestnut colored hair, working it through with his finger tips. Syrus watched as Jaden cluelessly whipped some of the pink lather off his chest, looking at it strangely before putting it in the water watching it float away, even though Syrus was wishing he would stop. He had to admit it looked good on him, sliding down his chest. "I-Is this ok?...".

"Yep, it's really relaxing.". Jaden answered as he ran one of the locks of his hair that ran by his cheeks between his fingertips.

"Really? Im going to wash it out now, ok". Syrus half warned before putting some water in a wooden pale and pouring it over Jaden's hair, washing out all the shampoo. Syrus looked a littld suprised at how nice Jaden's shoulders looked when they were wet. 'Jaden, your skin...its so pretty. I want to touch it'. Syrus was now touching Jaden's left shoulder.

"...Sy, that feels weird.". Jaden said snapping Syrus back into reality.

Syrus backed away from Jaden, his heart was feeling like it was going to jump out of his chest at any second. "S-sorry!". He apologized, though Jaden didn't see why he had done so, Syrus didn't do anything wrong. 'It was smooth, really smooth! Now I'm feeling embarrassed, but I only touched him! But still, I didn't know I would feel this way if I did touch him, it's not like this is the first time I've touched his skin'.

"Sy? You ok? I want to wash your hair too. It's such a nice baby blue color, it looks super soft". Jaden said walking over to Syrus and putting shampoo in his hair, except this time Jaden was facing Syrus as he massaged the bluenette's scalp, tilting his head side to side as he looked at the blushing bluenette.

Syrus couldn't even speak Jaden was too cute, he was looking into Jaden's chocolate eyes as Jaden looked into his silver ones. 'I never knew I loved Jaden this much, to get my heart going like this and to make my blush feel like its been on my face forever! I never would've thought I loved him like this, the feeling I had before was a lot more dormant...". Syrus smiled. "Hey Jay, I never knew I loved you this much". Syrus said thinking he was still in his thoughts before he heard himself say something.

"Good because I didn't know I loved you this much either."

"WHAT?!"

"I love you Syrus". The brunette said letting one of the brightest smiles cross his lips.

"I-I love you too". Syrus said as they still made that beautiful eye contact.

* * *

-END-


End file.
